


TVXQ 60 Minutes

by chwangpabo



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, TVXQ 60 Minute Challenge, i'll do my best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangpabo/pseuds/chwangpabo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>60 min. fics for #동방신기_전력_60분</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the "School" challenge...did a School 2013 AU because :)

“Where is it?” someone snarled, landing a second blow on Changmin’s face, which left a slight cut on his cheek and caused him to fall over.

This had become so routine that he didn’t even respond. He just laid there. He knew they’d get bored, although he’d have to be a bit bloodied up first. This happened so often that he had forgotten what they even wanted. Lunch money? He hoped not. That was so painfully cliche that his soul ached for them if that were the case. It could have very well been what they wanted, though. He wasn’t quite sure, he just knew whatever it was, he didn’t have it.

It had been ten minutes, and they clearly weren’t bored yet, but Changmin was, so he started trying to get up despite their merciless kicks. He didn’t have all night to get beaten up. It took a few minutes, but he managed. He looked at them, square on, and one of them was going to punch him again, but something stopped him. Someone had grabbed his arm. He looked behind himself, shocked that someone had dare interfere.

The guy who did it smirked, and Changmin was just as surprised to see him as everyone else. He looked Changmin dead in the eye and said, “Long time no see, huh?” and there was clearly some animosity hidden in that statement.

The thing that threw Changmin off the most is he was wearing the same uniform as everyone else. “Y...Yunho?”

 

Changmin went to school the next day with guilt plaguing his conscience. He was usually one of the last ones there, and he spent his days with his head on his desk, ignoring the teacher as he tried to catch up on his sleep. He failed all of his tests. He didn’t care. He didn’t have any dreams he needed to achieve.

Imagine his surprise when he was just resting his eyes and suddenly everything went silent, and it wasn’t because someone was goofing off, no, it was because someone new had walked in, and that someone was none other than-

“Class, this is Yunho,” the teacher introduced, her voice upbeat. “He’s a transfer student and will be in your class from now on.” She looked to Yunho to introduce himself, but he said nothing, surveying the classroom until his eyes rested on Changmin, and Changmin could have sworn he saw him snarl. When he took his seat, he made sure there was a row in between Changmin and himself, although the desk in between them was empty.

 

Lunch time came, and no one moved. Everyone was too anxious to figure out this new student, because Yunho himself was clearly giving nothing away. Changmin left on his own accord, however, but instead of staying in the cafeteria, he returned to the classroom and handed off his meal to Yunho. Everyone stared and started whispering among themselves animatedly. Changmin never gave in to someone like that? And Yunho never asked for anything. Why would Changmin go out of his way to do such a thing? Did they know each other before? There was no way Changmin would just...do that so easily.

The next day a similar event happened, except this time Yunho actually went to the cafeteria. Changmin was sitting by himself and eating, as per usual, but when Yunho walked over to the table, hands empty, he stopped and handed his meal over.

After lunch, a female student by the name of Victoria walked over to Changmin’s desk and hit him upside the head. He stared at her blankly.

“What are you doing?” she asked. “That crap you keep doing at lunch, what’s that about?”

Changmin shrugged. “Nothing,” he replied, before putting his head back on his desk and ignoring her continued questions and attempts to illicit a response. When the teacher walked in, she huffed and went back to her desk.

They were doing some weird thing on narratives, and they had to present one to the class. Some weird kid in the corner talked about getting denied extra food by the lunch lady or something. But then Changmin volunteered, and everyone was shocked to the point where some even let out a gasp. Changmin never volunteered. He had never said a word in class before. All questions were answered when he opened his mouth.

“His dream was to be a dancer. In order to be successful, he had to cut off ties with his gang. In order to leave the gang, he had to get beat up. So he got beat up, but hurt his leg, and one of the younger ones crushed his dreams.” Complete silence at this point. “That bastard is Shim Changmin.”

The class erupted into hushed whispers as they tried to wrap themselves around this information. While they did so, Yunho got up and left the classroom, Changmin trailing close behind before the teacher could ask him any questions.

Yunho heard Changmin’s footsteps and turned around to laugh. “Really?” he muttered. “Are you capable of doing anything on your own accord?”

Changmin stopped in his tracks and look at him desperately. “Just let me make it up to you.”

Yunho scoffed. “Make it up to me? Do you really think this is a debt that can be repaid?”

“Then get your revenge on me! Get angry! Do _something_!”

“Do you even have anything that is like how dancing was for me? Give it up, and I’ll consider.”

Changmin stared at him helplessly, but got his thoughts together and pushed Yunho aside so he could walked past him.

“What are you doing?” Yunho asked.

“Dropping out of school.”

“The only thing you have to give up is _school_? You’re going to have to try better than that.”

“I’m not giving up school,” Changmin snapped. “I’m giving up _you_.”


	2. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: dark themes, brief description of death, brief violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so bad. I didn't have a full idea before starting, just bits and pieces. Don't expect much.

The body was put on a humiliating display, nailed to a tree in a manner similar to biblical depictions. The man had been stripped of all of his clothes, and was cut open down the middle, but then stitched up again, most likely to keep anything inside from falling out.

When they took it back to investigate, they opened up the stitches, just to be doubly sure. Everything seemed to be in order. Everything, that was, except the lungs. Those were taken.

Yunho cursed outwardly, and rather loudly at that. “It’s the ripper again,” he muttered. He was stating the obvious, but everyone nodded with realisation as if the idea hadn’t even crossed their minds. “Cause of death?” he asked.

“Other than the lungs being ripped from his body while he was still using them?” one by the name of Changmin asked. Yunho let him know that he didn’t find the question funny with a sharp look. “There isn’t anything else. That’s it.”

Yunho nodded. “And there won’t be any other clues. The ripper is clean and deliberate. That’s how he’s been able to evade us for so many years.”

“Well, we know one thing,” Changmin added. “He had to have been a surgeon at some point. The organs are removed with a precision that can be nothing but surgical.”

“Why wouldn’t he be a surgeon anymore?”

“He probably had a table death at some point. Or the job didn’t suit him. Surgeons are meant to save lives, treat them preciously. This man uses those skills to take lives and treats them no better than pigs.”

Yunho nodded again. “It could be both.”

“You took the words right out of my mouth,” Changmin replied.

“So where is he keeping the trophies he takes?”

Changmin was silent.

“I asked a question.”

“He’s not keeping them,” he answered simply.

“Then what is he doing?”

Changmin swallowed nervously before responding. “He’s eating them.”

 

Yunho was at Changmin’s house, they had been discussing the investigation in depth as well as in privacy. It was much easier to discuss without officials breathing down their necks. Changmin offered Yunho dinner, and while Yunho tried to resist the temptation, Changmin insisted. He brought out something that looked like a stew.

“What’s this?” Yunho asked, the smell very tempting.

“Pajsl.”

“Excuse me?”

“A soup made from veal lung, among other things.”

“I wasn’t aware you were a chef,” Yunho said.

Changmin shrugged. “Just a hobby.”

Yunho noticed that Changmin’s entire demeanor had changed, as if he were trying to keep something under wraps. He tried to bring back the topic they were originally trying to discuss. The ripper had killed again, this time taking the kidneys from his victim before drowning her. There were no qualities that connected the two killings other than the organs taken as trophies. And they were eating a soup made from lung. Oh, dear god.

He stopped eating upon his realisation. He didn’t want to suspect someone on his own team, but he’d rather be safe than sorry. Changmin pretended not to notice, although he did, and Yunho noticed his irritation upon realising. When the meal was over with, neither said anything.

“Would you mind showing me around?” Yunho asked, trying to break the tension. Changmin obliged, showing him everything but the basement, which he claimed was unfinished. And odd notion, considering the entire house was decorated elegantly. The doorbell rang, and Changmin was caught off-guard.

“Were you expecting anyone?” Yunho asked.

“No,” Changmin grumbled. “Stay here.”

Yunho waited. For three seconds. He had to look around, despite himself. He just wanted to know the answer to the question he couldn’t ask. He was hoping he was wrong, every good scientist works to prove his hypothesis wrong, but he felt his own sanity depended on him being wrong. He opened the basement doors and went down the stairs as quietly as possible, knowing he’d raise suspicion in several minutes when Changmin was down at the door. But in this case it was better to beg forgiveness than to ask permission.

Changmin hadn’t been lying about the basement being unfinished, but that didn’t make it any less odd. It was very large and contained a back room, and Yunho invited himself inside. In the corner of the room, was a refrigerator. He opened it, and it took a lot of self-control to not scream. There was a lot of meat in the fridge, and among those selections were the kidneys of the ripper’s last victim. Which meant…

He felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn’t breathe in his panic, and he felt tears spring into his eyes. How many times had Changmin done this? He knew the answer, but that didn’t offer him any comfort. He got sick so violently it hurt his sides and his throat burned. He was so caught up in his shock that he didn’t notice the basement door open or the footsteps coming down the stairs. He didn’t notice the other man’s presence until he felt the hands around his neck.

Changmin didn’t say anything as he pulled Yunho against himself to get a better grip while the man struggled and failed to bring air into his lungs. The last thing Yunho saw was Changmin staring into his eyes, and anything he knew of that man was completely erased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These time limits kill me, man.
> 
> Please take my writing privileges away from me.


	3. Power Nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for shortness and mistakes. It's tech week.

Yunho walked into Changmin’s bedroom - he was originally looking for a hairbrush or something of his that he managed to misplace - and was surprised to find that Changmin was actually in there. Sleeping. He chuckled and then took a few strides across the room, opening the curtains. Changmin didn’t respond. He reached over and took the blanket off of Changmin. He was dressed and ready for the day, which was great because they had to leave in five minutes. Except he still was asleep. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Well, he couldn’t exactly use desperate measures. The first thing that popped into his mind was to pour some water on him, but they had to leave in five minutes. There wasn’t time for Changmin to dry off and change.

So instead Yunho opted for grabbing Changmin’s reachable shoulder (he was sleeping on his side) and shaking him awake. It worked, for the most part. Changmin groaned, opening his eyes slightly to see Yunho standing there before groaning again and burying his head in his pillow.

“Changmin,” Yunho said, trying to sound stern but ultimately failing. “You need to get up.” Changmin didn’t move, but he mumbled something. “What?”

“What time is it?” he repeated. Yunho told him, and that seemed to do the tricked because he immediately sat up. “Shit!” he yelled. Yunho looked at him quizzically, raising a brow. “I was only supposed to sleep for half an hour…” Yunho couldn’t hold back a chuckle. “Shut up! Now I’m even more tired than before my nap.”

Changmin pouted, and Yunho couldn’t have any of that. He sat down next to Changmin and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Well, at least you had the sense to get ready beforehand. Let’s go.” He smiled, taking Changmin by the hand and leading him out.


	4. Shooting Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack~  
> Shorter than I wanted because I got distracted by music videos halfway through and my dad kept talking about college, but enjoy. :)

Yunho sat on the couch in their apartment, watching TV, although “pretending to watch TV” was probably a more accurate description of what he was doing. His right foot was tapping rapidly, just a nervous quirk. He wasn’t that nervous, just really impatient. Changmin had spent the night out with friends, which was fine, but Yunho had something for when he got back and it was bordering on four hours now. He usually didn’t care that much. He never cared that much, actually, but he was really excited.

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. There was nothing interesting up there, but it was worth a try. He looked at the clock. It was almost one in the morning. If Changmin didn’t come home soon he’d fall asleep and then he’d have to wait until the next night and that would be torture.

He heard something that sounded like a key in the door and immediately perked up. When Changmin opened the door he almost leaped off the couch and bounded over like an over-excited dog, but in reality he remained seated.

Changmin stopped halfway in the doorway and stared. “What’s with the giant grin?”

Yunho stared for a couple more seconds before realizing what the other was talking about. “Oh, nothing.”

“It’s something.”

Dang it. He wasn’t buying it. He held up a finger, telling Changmin to wait a minute, before dashing off into one of the bedrooms. He came back with a piece of paper in his hands, and Changmin stared blankly. He was clearly tired, but Yunho was just waking up and he’d been waiting all night so he was going to have to deal. Yunho handed the piece of paper to him, still grinning.

Changmin looked it over several times before looking up at him. “You named a star after me?” Yunho nodded enthusiastically. “Hm,” he looked back to the certificate in his hands. “Thanks.” He was playing down his tone of voice but Yunho could see the smile in his eyes.

“Let’s go look!” he suggested. Changmin looked at him quizzically. “Don’t look at me like that. I wouldn’t have done this if you couldn’t see it until February.” He grabbed Changmin by the wrist and took him to the window, opening it up and taking in a deep breath of the cool summer air. He made some weird motions with his hands, but then when he pointed Changmin realized he was trying to find the star and the pointing meant he found it. He couldn’t help but smile at the other man’s enthusiasm.

They looked for a while before something caught Yunho’s eye. “A shooting star! Make a wish!”

“I think that’s a plane-”

Yunho stepped on his foot. “Make a wish.”

Changmin rolled his eyes, but humoured him. After a couple seconds he looked at him. “What’d you wish for?”

“I can’t tell you,” he said, shaking his head.

“Why not?”

“It won’t come true, of course.”

Changmin stuck his tongue out at him, but then leaned over and put his head on the other’s shoulder. “Thank you.” Yunho didn’t have to look at him to know he was smiling.


	5. Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. It's hard to write while your dad tries to talk to you about financial aid.

Changmin had been in front of the bathroom mirror for an hour. The zombie makeup was really hard, and he had to get it just right. It wasn’t that other people would point out the mistakes, but that he would know about them and they would drive him crazy the entire night. He was about halfway done with his fifth attempt when someone came barging in with a sheet over their head making ghost noises.

Changmin sighed, a very long sigh at that. “Yunho, no.”

“Oooooh~~~” Yunho continued making the noises, waving his arms in the air. Changmin was about to ignore him, going back to work at the makeup around his eyes, when suddenly Yunho yelled “Boo!” and grabbed his sides.

He screamed, to say the least.

Yunho stood there, chuckling to himself, removing his hands from Changmin’s sides.

Changmin groaned, turning to glare at him. “You’re such an asshole,” he muttered. “And you’re embarrassing.”

Yunho made an expression feigning offense. “What makes you say that?”

“You’re wearing a sheet!”

“I worked hard on this.”

“Yes, I’m sure it was really hard to cut two holes out of a single piece of fabric.”

Yunho pouted. “What’s got you so grumpy?”

“You almost made me poke my eye out.”

He sat on the counter next to Changmin and took the sheet off his head, causing half of it to stand up from static. If Changmin wasn’t trying to be so bitter he would have called him cute. “I’m sorry. I can kiss it better?”

“No!” Yunho was taken aback by the sudden yelling, and Changmin caught himself. “Sorry, it’s just...you’ll mess it up. I’ve already redone it four times.” Yunho stared at him. “What?”

“Nothing. I’m just impressed.”

Changmin’s eyes widened in surprise and Yunho could tell he was blushing despite the grey makeup painted all over his cheeks. “Move. I don’t have much mirror space with you sitting there.” Yunho stuck out his tongue, but complied, standing behind him and watching intently until he was done. Part of him wanted to suggest they just ditch the party, but seeing how hard Changmin worked on his costume he decided otherwise.

Somewhere between the bathroom and the door, Changmin stopped. “Where did you even get the sheet?”

“Oh. About that…”

“Yunho,” he said sternly.

“I just figured,” he looked down, toeing the ground with his shoe, “you know, since you don’t use your bed anymore…”

“Yunho!”


End file.
